


cursive scribbles [dipped in red ink]

by solacier



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Just About Everything, fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacier/pseuds/solacier
Summary: A series of drabbles for just about every part of the Sanders Sides Fandom.(lmao this is done-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first one, oop-

shaking in pain [why do we play this game?]

 

Logince Medieval AU

* * *

“My prince… You do understand the consequences of your actions, yes?” Roman paused, a frown gracing his (beautiful) features. The Prince glanced back at him, and Logan had never felt anymore insignificant.

 

“Oh, come on, Logan. You of all people should know I am the perfect searcher of love! This prince is for me, I know it!” He sounded so sure, and every little word only crushed Logan’s heart- an endless cycle of love and pain.

 

Logan finished adjusting Roman’s sash in the back, stepping away from the royal as Roman observed himself in the mirror. Don’t ruin this, Logan thought, don’t ruin this for him. This is what makes Roman happy. Do not ruin it. Everything - everything would be perfect, just for Roman.

 

“What do you think, Logan?” Roman struck that stupid (handsome) pose of his, with that smirk on his face. “I believe I am quite dashing~!”

 

“Of course, Your Highness.” Logan gritted his teeth, forcing himself to look away and stare at the stack of papers on Roman’s sleek desk. Yes… Yes, after all the festivities, Roman’s work would be passed onto him. He would work, work, work. The papers would not finish themselves, and it was his royal duty to complete the Prince’s task. Even if-

 

“Lo, something wrong, my friend?” Logan froze, not even realizing how his fists had tightened furiously around his own shirt. He turned to face Roman, only to see that pained, emotional face that made his heart squeeze in retaliation. “You don’t look well.”

 

“Do not worry, my prince.” Please, please worry, for him- “It is nothing. My focus should be on the banquet - my apologies.” It shouldn’t, it shouldn’t be-

 

Roman smiled softly, that charming twinkle in his eyes as he stepped closer to Logan. “Always focused on the project, aren’t you? You never let anything slip by you, my Royal Advisor.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes, ignoring the flame in his stomach and looked down at the ground, coughing into his hand. “Of course, Your Highness. Now, if we are done here…”

 

The soft smile that was on Roman’s face disappeared into that flamboyant, enchanting one that made his shoulders tense. “Right as always, Logan. Lead the way!”

 

Logan took a deep breath, opening the exit door of Roman’s room, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as they walked down the elaborate hallways. Roman began blabbering about something, talking about outfits, the banquet… And Logan knew he should be savoring these last moments with his Prince, but all he could do was remain silent, struggling to keep the tears in his eyes.

 

“…And you’ll be there at my side, won’t you, Logan?” Logan stopped, trying so, so hard to keep the shaking in his shoulders away. Roman bumped right into him and stumbled backward, and Logan whipped his head around to the Prince, eyes widening.

 

“I-I apologize, Your Highness. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Logan…” Roman began and Logan felt his breath get caught in his throat. “Are you sure you are alright? If there’s anything you wish to discuss-”

 

“No,” Logan stuttered out, cursing at his obvious hesitation, “There is - There is nothing to discuss to you. It shouldn’t be any of your concern.”

 

“Logan-”

 

“None of that, my Prince.” Logan almost winced at his own harsh words, but he kept the neutral face that had been burned to him for so long. “The banquet is more important than any sort of idiotic feelings you may get.”

 

“Logan, what’s up with you? I mean that in the most polite way possible.” Roman gripped his shoulders and Logan fought off the urge to shake them off. “Are you sure you are well? You are acting-”

 

“I am not acting anything! This is my purpose! I am doing things _exactly_ as they should!” Logan turned, successfully ripping away Roman’s hands from him and tightened his fist. “Do not worry your little head off about my own circumstances, Roman!

 

Roman… Roman wrinkled his eyebrows and Logan- damnit, Roman looked hurt. Logan’s breathing quickened but he couldn’t, couldn’t stop it. “I beg your pardon?!”

 

“Yes, beg, your Highness! For that is all you seem to do! Beg for forgiveness, beg for love, beg for companionship! Do you not conduct anything by yourself?!” The world was turning dark around the edges, but Logan kept continuing, ignoring how he could barely breathe. “You act all high and mighty, but I’ve seen you behind your facade! I know all you are is a little boy desperate for attention! You only seek to validate yourself! You are not- not fit for King!”

 

No, no, no that’s not what he meant- Logan’s mind whirred- that’s not what he meant at all. Roman had dreamed of being King for years, and now-

 

Roman stood still, eyes wide and Logan swore they were watering.

 

“Just… Just go to your marriage, my Prince.”

 

No matter what Logan would say…

 

_“He’s my best buddy!”_

 

_“I am?”_

 

_“Yep! You can be my… my Royal Advisor!”_

 

_“Will I be with you?”_

 

There was no stopping the Prince.

 

_“Mhm!”_

 

_“…Always?”_

 

For he was a servant, and Roman was royalty.

 

_“Always!”_

 

“I’m a fool for not seeing this sooner.”


	2. will you be my guide? [i’m blinded by your beauty]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was not fit to be King."
> 
> Medieval Polysanders AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… I have no idea?? It was originally a Warlock one but then my heart yelled, ‘NO MEDIEVAL’ so we’re back here. I might make this whole Medieval thing a full story, if y’all want?? Also, I know the asker wanted Polysanders and I really tried but I’m not 100% sure on how to write it and I didn’t want to offend anyone so it’s *there* if you can see it but i’m not too sure of it??

## will you be my guide? [i’m blinded by your beauty]

**“i’m not blind, i can see the way you look at them.”**

_“He was no King.”_

* * *

  
“You do know this will change everything.”

Roman stood unwavering, letting his cape flutter in the wind as he stood staring at the balcony and watched the sunset change the skies into the beautiful pastels he dreamed of. “Yes.”

“Everything, Roman.”

“Yes.”

Silence -  the thing that Roman hated with a burning passion. It meant that there were too many possibilities, too many outcomes where he would lose his only ally in an ongoing war. It has to be done, Roman repeated in his head, it has to happen. It doesn’t matter what Virgil says, it has to happen. There was only one way to save the kingdom - and it had to succeed.

Roman could make out Virgil stepping into the balcony behind him, his own partial cape billowing behind him. A cape fit for a King, a true King. His eyes locked into Virgil’s, and the latter turned away, facing the very same sunset. And for a minute, Roman found himself frowning. It was… almost scary to realize that they were both staring at the same sunset. Him, a Prince with a dying Kingdom, and Virgil, a bastard child who’d managed to rule the rebels. Him, a royal, and Virgil… the wrong,  _wrong_  type of noble. But here they were, standing on his quartz and marble plated balcony, staring into the sunset that very well might be their last

For some reason… That fact didn’t faze him as much as it should.

Roman leaned forward, crown dangerously tilted over the edge. He let his eyes trail across the kingdom below. It was once a beautiful kingdom, Roman recalled. It was a kingdom of riches, dances, and golden sunsets. The Kingdom of Sunader had been beautiful -  and now, the only thing that remained was the golden sunsets; The riches and dances only a facade to placate the dying world. There… There was only so much the Kingdom could take…

“I’m not blind.” Virgil’s gravely voice shook Roman out of his remorse, and he turned to face him.

“Pardon?” Roman didn’t stop leaning casually, but he felt the tension rise in his shoulders.

“I can see the way you look at them.” The wind blew towards them, harsh and unforgiving as Virgil’s words just were.

On a regular day… Roman could see himself stiffen at those words. He could see himself whipping around, aghast at the accusation. He could see himself denying it over and over again.

This was the end of it all.

This was no regular day.

So Roman just looked away, facing the golden sunset as it dipped across the land. He let his head tilt downwards and closed his eyes, letting the breath disappear across his lips. “You are too observant.”

“You are too prideful.” Roman could feel the hatred behind those words, the burning passion Virgil was all too known for.

It clashed violently against his own- Roman remembered the battles the two fought, anger burning in both of their veins. The blood soiled the fields more than actual earth and bodies toppled ontop of each other in a messy pyramid. Then it would be just him and Roman: A staredown, both too stubborn to lose, too stubborn to win… They always ended with no winner; For who could claim a Pyrrhic Victory?

Yet here they were again, claiming that very same achievement with only bitterness flowing through their hearts. There was no morality in War anymore.

There will never be.

Roman opened his eyes and clasped his hands over the rail. “You will still assist me, rebel.”

Virgil’s eyes bore into his, and Roman wanted to look away from the reflection in his eyes. “Do I have a choice?” Virgil hissed, gripping the railing.

“No.” If he could… If Roman could send Virgil off this plane, away from this war, away from the oncoming war that they were sure to win… He would. But that was never the case, was it.

“You won’t be able to face them.” Roman would, he would- “ _I_  won’t be able to face them.”

Roman looked straight up, the skies fading into the dim purple. “I know.”

“You know? And you still go to war?” Virgil’s voice sounded distant, almost, as if it wasn’t there.

“Oh, for what decision else can I make?” Roman glanced at Virgil, his heart leaping into his throat. “There is nothing else we can do, Virgil. This is the choice we must make. This Kingdom- We cannot let it fall.”

“You,” Virgil seethed, and Roman faintly noticed the bags under the rebel’s eyes. “You cannot let it fall. I- We had nothing to do with this! We were free! We were happy before you came into-”

“Don’t you dare act as if I forced my way!” Roman’s fist tightened and he glared at Virgil. “I loved all of you! And you- Patton, Logan, we all loved each other! We… I still do.”

And then there was the silence. This time… Roman cherished it for the last moments he would be at rest with Virgil at his side. For the days on, he and Virgil would be fighting against the world. For the days on, they would be fighting in a war they started, but didn’t  _want._  For the days on… they would never see Logan and Patton the same ever again. Their love will crash and burn - flaming, struggling to survive in the aftermath.

“We will win.” Virgil murmured, his cape swishing as he turned away from Roman.

Roman dropped his gaze and focused on the sunset one last time. He leaned forward, struggling to ignore the burning in his eyes. I will not cry, Roman hoped, I will not cry. Shaking, Roman closed his eyes and leaned forward, a whisper on his lips. “We will win.”

He let the crown fall off his head.

_“Logan Jupitanes and Patton Valentine, you are hereby sentenced to death.”_

“I’m so sorry.”

_“I still love you.”_


	3. my judge, jury, executioner [is our love up to code?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Disobeying the King is punishable by death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oops? : the sequel

### my judge, jury, executioner [is our love up to code?]

 **“did** i **do something wrong?”**

 

 **Fandom:** Thomas Sanders / Sanders Sides

 **Word Count:** 950

 **Pairings:** Moxiety [Patton Sanders/Virgil Sanders]

**Summary:**

 

“Disobeying the King is punishable by death.”

 

 

* * *

 

“ _ **V**_ irgil… I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t say that, don’t you dare.” Virgil sneered, grip tightening around the black draconic sword. “You don’t- you don’t have the _right_. Not after all of that.”

 

Suddenly, Virgil was hyper-aware of everything around them. The sparkling golden curtains draped across the corners of the many windows, the delicate white glass floors beneath them, and the cup of blood-red wine in Patton’s hand. It was so wrong, so wrong that Virgil wanted to bring out his sword right then and there. Patton didn’t belong there, didn’t belong with these scum that ruled in secrecy. Patton didn’t belong with lies, deceit, and murder on his hand. But here he was, and Virgil couldn’t intervene. He couldn’t stop any of this mass genocide because he was the servant of death, and Virgil couldn’t disobey just once.

 

Patton’s eyes watered and Virgil felt himself shake as he looked away. “I couldn’t just stand around there and do nothing! That’s not right, Virgil-”

 

“That’s not what this is about!” Virgil stepped closer and his black boots banged against the glass in a loud thud, “There’s no such thing as right or wrong in this place, and you know that! And yet you keep, keep on throwing yourself in danger! Are you that ready to die?!”

 

Patton’s hand around the wine glass tightened with a shudder and he closed his eyes. Thinking, probably - thinking about how he could save all of them, every single one of them. Patton would never understand, no matter how many times Virgil tried to tell him, that he couldn’t save anyone. Not a single soul would be freed from the King’s wrath. Virgil was _living proof_ of that fact, yet… the heart-of-an-idiot refused to believe the fact. And Virgil wanted to scream, right there.

 

Because Patton would _die_ if he didn’t learn. Virgil couldn’t let that happen.

 

“No. I’m not ready to die,” Patton’s eyes opened and Virgil met them straight on, the amber disorienting him for just a second, “But nothing you can say will make me change my mind. I’m sorry, Virgil, I’m so sorry…”

 

“You can’t do that to us!” Virgil felt his heart collapsing, “Not after everything we’ve been through! Get a grip, Patton! The King will destroy anything in his path! You’re so ready to sacrifice everything - sacrifice _us_ because of your stupid morals?!”

 

The wine glass slipped from Patton’s fingers and Virgil froze, eyes wide as it broke against the ground, dripping, dripping like _blood._ And Patton was shaking, his hand still where the wine glass left his fingertips. Virgil’s voice disappeared and he struggled desperately. No, Virgil thought, no, this couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t! He’d worked so hard, so hard-

 

“They’re not _stupid_!” Patton shook his head fiercely, eyes wide at Virgil. “I’m sorry Virgil, but I can’t… I can’t do this to them!”

 

“So what? So _what?”_ Virgil’s voice cracked and he wanted to hide, far far away from all of this. “You can’t do it to them but you can do it to us? To me?”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, so, so sorry Verge…”

 

And Virgil felt his heart crack like the glass on the ground and his grip tightened around his sword. Patton looked down at it before flickering his eyes back to him… And the idiot’s glare softened. Virgil’s blood boiled and he stepped closer, dropping his sword to the ground. He roughly gripped Patton’s chin and finally, he had the nerve to looked startled.

 

Virgil forced his lips against Patton’s desperately, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as Patton blinked owlishly before kissing back just as roughly. Patton’s hands roamed his body and Virgil slammed Patton against the wall. Heat coursed through his veins, lust replacing every thought Virgil just had seconds earlier. Fuck it, he thought, fuck all of this. He didn’t care about the war he was going to. He didn’t care about the death he’d be bringing, he didn’t care about all the innocent lives that would be lost. All he cared about was right now, with Patton in his arms and kissing as if it was the end of the world.

 

And it was. But for now, it didn’t matter.

 

Virgil let himself be lost the roaming touches and the deep kisses, never once breaking the indulgent kiss. For that blur of time, all Virgil could remember was _love._ Suddenly, Patton broke off the kiss, panting and taking a deep breath. The world abruptly placed itself back on Virgil’s shoulders and he took a step back, wiping his mouth as Patton steadied himself against the wall.

 

Virgil shakily knelt down and swiped his sword from the ground with a shaky hand before standing up again. Patton finally stared at him and Virgil gently looked back. The amber eyes he’d come to known was a stark contrast against his own black - he should’ve known, should’ve known they’d never make it. Because all Virgil did was drain everything around him.

 

“Pat… Patton Valentine,” His voice sounded weak, even to him, “Your presence has been requested by the Crown.”

 

The silence suffocated everything, and Virgil forced himself not to whimper, refusing to give into the breaking of his heart.

 

Then Patton muttered those five words, his voice too tiny, too fragile- “Did I do something wrong?”

 

\- and Virgil’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He couldn’t answer that. But Patton knew, knew he wouldn’t be able to, staring into his eyes with that look he’d come to _hate_ (love, love, love-) No, he wanted to scream. No, you didn’t do anything wrong! Nothing!

 

“You have disobeyed the King.”

 

_“I’ll love you forever, Virgil!”_

 

“And that is punishable by death.”

 

_“Until I die.”_


	4. listen to the stars [for they are all we have left]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has never seen stars.
> 
> He doesn't believe they exist.
> 
> [Logicality]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mistake,, i cried twice,, im so sorry

 

### listen to the stars [for they are all we have left]

Patton has never seen stars.

_He doesn’t believe they exist._

* * *

_“You are made of cosmic dust. Never forget that, my love. **Never**.”_   
  


Patton stared at the night sky, hearing the waves wash over the sand below. His neck hurt from being strained, but Patton didn’t care. For once… for once in his life, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the beach below him used to be his favorite hangout. He didn’t care that he had been sitting there for hours. And he _especially_ didn’t care that he couldn’t see the stars in the sky. There were no such things are stars- that was _stupid._ He had no idea where he got that idea from.

 

He let his fingers drift through the grass, feeling the soft blades. It was always different here. The tendrils of grass only felt like thin cotton… and yet, it was the only thing that was reassuring him that he was there. The world was so hazy and different, blurring together so much it made Patton’s eyes hurt. But he needed to _see_ , needed to know what was going on. Something in his heart throbbed and he knew he was looking. There was something missing - something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He shook his head and slowly laid down on the grass, a sigh escaping his lips. It didn’t matter. Patton was content just laying there, staring at the dark vortex people called a sky.

 

It was weird. Patton remembered walking down the streets and hearing people talk by. He remembered overhearing couple, both talking about the stars: talking about how it made the sky brighten, the wishes they’d be making, and the way their hearts _bloomed._ Yet, yet Patton had no idea what they were talking about. Stars didn’t exist. _But if they didn’t exist, then why did he know the word-_   
  
Stop it, he told himself, you’re only fooling yourself. But his heart leapt into his throat desperately and Patton frowned. What was he missing? Patton stared at the sky above.

 

There was just nothing there.

 

There was nothing in the sky.

 

_So why did it feel like there was?_

 

Patton raised a hand to his heart. He didn’t understand. He looked back up at the sky. The world kept blurring around the edges, but Patton kept staring. There was something there, his heart promised, there was something there but he just needed to _get it._ So Patton forced himself to keep staring and his stomach coiled. He almost wanted to laugh, but then the world violently got blurrier. Everything was smudging, and in that instant, Patton could barely see any detailed part of the moon. He gasped and almost shot straight up- but he couldn’t, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe- And then suddenly,

_he remembered._

* * *

“Patton…”

 

“Don’t say it,” He begged, clasping onto Logan’s hand, “Don’t say it, please, you’ll be fine.”

 

Logan gave him that rare small smile, though the grim look in his eyes was enough to make Patton’s heart crack. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Patton remembered walking down the streets, hand in _his_ and swinging them back and forth. He remembered laughing as _he_ kept on blabbering. He remembered… he remembered that his lips tasted like _roses._

_He couldn’t remember, this was too much, he couldn’t-_

* * *

“I love you.” Patton’s eyes widened and he whipped around to Logan. Tears welled in his eyes before he laughed, launching himself and tackling him. “I love you too, so much, Lo…”

 

Logan smiled, and that was all a reply Patton needed.

 

* * *

Patton shuffled along, nervously ringing the doorbell. He smoothened his hair just as the door opened. Patton took a deep breath. “May I see Logan, please?

 

The door was slammed in his face.

* * *

 

The world kept changing, and Patton couldn’t _breathe-_

 

* * *

Patton moved towards the boy. “I guess we’re partners now.”

 

“I guess we are.” The boy - Logan - adjusted his glasses, and Patton smiled.

 

He had pretty eyes.

 

* * *

“You don’t understand!” Patton screamed, ignoring the tears running down his face. “Maybe if you weren’t a robot all the time-”

 

“Never,” Logan stepped forward, roaring, and his eyes were blazing with just as many tears, “Never compare me to a robot! A robot doesn’t have emotions! A robot can’t love you like I do!”

 

“Really? Because it seems like even a robot cares more than you do!” Patton screeched, shaking and crying because he knew, he knew he screwed up-

 

Logan left the next day.

 

* * *

The monitor beeped furiously and Patton stood up, eyes widening as the doctors flew in. No, no, Patton wanted to scream. No, no, no, no- “One!” Logan arched off the bed, but Patton knew he wouldn’t have the life in his eyes. “Two, again!” He barely even was lifted off and Patton couldn’t help the choked sound escaping his lips. “We’re losing him, c’mon! Three!” Patton let the tears come crashing down, let the scream escape his lips as silence captured the room. He tried, he tried to move, because _let me see him, let me see him I can bring him back please-_

 

All he saw was the deathly white face of his one true love. Logan Sanders… 

_“I love you so much, please, please come back.”_

_  
_ _“I’ll always come back for you.”_

* * *

Patton opened his eyes, and he saw _stars._

 


	5. the rhythm of our heartbeat [turn the music up]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loves music, especially his own playlists. Until one day, he notices a suspicious looking playlist.
> 
> Who listened to Mozart?

Virgil was _beyond infuriated._

Well, he wouldn’t say he was, “beyond,” though he was very, very pissed off. He had to undergo the annoyances of both the Extra Roman Sanders combined with the happy-go-lucky Patton. The only one that had ever been grounded at the time was Logan - who then left him to deal with that disaster. So, yeah, sue Virgil for being just a little bit ticked off. After that whole fiasco, Virgil promptly ducked out. He knew he was being a little unfair to Logan - he did say it was alright after all- but all Virgil wanted to do was sulk.

 

His room was the perfect place for that.

 

Virgil looked down at his phone, scrolling through the playlists that he had made for these problems. They were all dark, or as Princy would call it, “emo.” Virgil was proud of his flimsy collection of playlists, no matter what he said. It was… relaxing, to just get lost in music before he was forced to play the bad guy over and over again. ‘Course, that rarely happened anymore, he thought, but sometimes it felt like the could never get over that. Virgil stared back down at his phone - he was going to start a playlist, “Dark Knights” when he stopped right in his tracks.  
  
There, in the midst of all his playlists, was a new one.

 

But Virgil never let anyone make a new playlist on _his_ Phone.

 

There it was, though; A simple playlist titled, “Lorem Ipsum.”

 

Anixety shot up in his spine as he slowly tapped on the playlist, the screen changing over to the list of songs. He was met with an onslaught of various instrumental music. Already as Virgil scrolled down, he could see there were so many of the, “classical” music. Some of the famous ones from the likes of Bethoven or Mozart, and some from names Virgil couldn’t even begin to pronounce. …But that was it. Just a list of instrumental music. He was half-tempted to simply click away - he always liked pop rock better than any old, fancy instruments. As he was about to click away, his eyes got caught on the description:  
  
“For anxiety.”

 

…His breathing stopped. He looked over those words and looked them over again but he couldn’t get them through to his mind. For anxiety - but not _for_ him.  Somehow, that just made Virgil more anxious than ever. He licked his lips and sat on his bed slowly. Fumbling, he placed his headphones on. Was he really going to listen to a random playlist with _Mozart o_ f all things? It was stupid, he thought, this was stupid-  
  
But then he looked at the words again and the tension disappeared.

 

For anxiety.

 

Maybe this could work.

 

So, with probably more hesitation then necessary, Virgil clicked “play.”

 

He didn’t notice it at first. It was so quiet and low that Virgil almost thought the playlist was broken. He would’ve taken that as a sign to leave. But then he heard the beginning of the piano and he was _lost._ The music flowed into his ears and god, Virgil was far away, far away from the cold purple bedroom he lived in. He was somewhere else. Virgil was… calm.

 

The stress disappeared off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and just let himself be. It was beautiful. And as the piano turned into violin, violin to flute, time seemed to disappear.

 

It wasn’t until the instruments faded into the background did he realize the playlist ended. Virgil reluctantly opened his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips before he grabbed his phone. He didn’t want the playlist to end-

 

Suddenly, the playlist began another audio file.

 

Logan’s voice gently played into his headphones and all Virgil culd do was sit there, shocked.

 

“Virgil,” His voice said, “If you have listened to this playlist long enough to hear this, then I assume you enjoyed it. Hopefully, it has calmed you. I…” Logan’s voice paused, and Virgil could practically _see_ him grasping for words. “Thought this would be a better way of confrontation. I know you do not really like talking. It’s difficult and sometimes it is best to just listen.”

 

Logan’s voice stopped again and Virgil pressed his headphones against his hears, as if they could just force Logan to continue talking.

 

“What I mean to say… I apologize. For not warning you. I was trying to teach them - Patton and Roman - a lesson. I forgot to count you in. I assumed that you would be okay, but that’s not true. And it is alright. It was my mistake and I’m deeply sorry, Virge. I really am. I hope you do not remain mad at me, but if you do…I suppose that’s okay aswell. Take care, Virgil.”

 

His voice cut out, but Virgil kept staring blankly at his phone. Logan… made a playlist, compiled a whole bunch of songs, and then recorded himself just so he could apologize to Virgil without stressing him out.

 

Virgil’s heart skipped a beat.

 

And he thought _Roman_ was the extra one.

 

Abruptly, there was a knock on his door. Virgil paused. He… was not prepared for that. He half wanted to ignore it, but usually, the Sides all popped in on each other. They only used the door when one of them was mad… which Virgil technically was… but not _anymore._

He stood and slowly shuffled to the door. Virgil’s voice was rough, even to him. “Yeah…?”

 

And there was Logan, with a half done tie on his shirt. “I… know you are mad at me, but can you please assist me with my tie? I-”

 

Virgil smirked and he almost, almost laughed. It seemed enough for Logan as he quickly stopped talking. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Get in here, nerd.”

 

Logan smiled, faint and nearly unnoticeable.

 

But of course, Virgil saw.

 

He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,, im a consisten blog,, i swear
> 
> [follow me @ thesides.tumblr.com ]


End file.
